the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday, Asbjørg Fjelde!
Happy Birthday, Asbjørg Fjelde! is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in November 2015. Plot Asbjørg Fjelde wakes up on her birthday morning. She goes on her Eyephone and looks at her text messages to see who has said "happy birthday". First, she looks at Morten Larsen's message, which reads "Happy birthday to the most beautiful girl on Volcanus xxx love you and I hope you get what you wanted". She replies to him. Next, her parents Bjørn Fjelde and Annbjørg Fjelde arrive into her bedroom with presents. She unwraps them and hugs them afterwards. At 11am, the episode cuts to Torbjørn Larsen and Anneli Larsen carrying Morten into their car. As they put him in the car, Anneli runs back and gives Morten the presents he will give to Asbjørg. They finally start driving and arrive at Asbjørg's house. Morten hands the presents (perfume, chocolates, Character Design Pro, The Svenska Angels CD) over to Asbjørg, who slowly unwraps them. She gives a hug to Morten each time she unwraps a present. After unwrapping them all, she gives him a longer hug and they kiss and go into her bedroom, with Asbjørg, Bjørn and Annbjørg helping Morten up the stairs. After a few minutes of watching Angry Video Game Critic together, Edvard Andersson and Annabella Nylund arrive at the door with presents. Asbjørg lets the two in. The four go back to her bedroom to watch more AVGC. Whilst they watch it, a text arrives on Asbjørg's Eyephone from Bjørn Henriksen saying "Happy birthday, can I come to your house? Xx". She replies "Yes you can x" and he arrives at her house within a few minutes. As the five have gotten bored of watching AVGC, Bjørn decides they should watch a Binbag Crew concert to laugh at it. Surprisingly, everyone goes along with this idea and they do so. The musical Annabella notices the poor use of chords, cheap production and out of time instruments and vocals. They all laugh. Jordan Nutter and Richard Colton start kicking binbags filled with packing peanuts and Runners crisp packets in the audience, causing Edvard to laugh so hard his chest starts hurting. Morten gets worried and turns the concert video off quick. After Edvard has calmed down, they get ready to watch a concert video of The Devil's Fry to laugh at as well. Suddenly Asbjørg's window smashes! A guy with a Pedian flag mask on and wearing a female onesie jumps through with a bucket of melted cheese! The guy then grabs one of Asbjørg's new perfumes and drops it into the bucket. Everyone is angry; Morten shoves the mysterious guy's head into the bucket, whilst Edvard gets a pair of scissors out of his pocket and cuts the back of the mask. Asbjørg pulls his head out of the bucket, only to reveal it is Junichi Sugiyama! Her and Morten grab him and chuck him out of the window. He lands on a bay window roof and quickly climbs back in; Annabella, who is the nearest to the window throws her hardest punch at his stomach. He is now screaming! Morten lifts him up and throws him and the bucket of melted cheese out of the window. Asbjørg bursts into tears, sad that Junichi ruined her birthday. Morten, who is still feeling angry, gives her a hug. The five then have a group hug. Bjørn decides to grab Asbjørg's bedroom bin and tips it all over Junichi, who is lying down, feeling lifeless in her garden. Harry Smith comes out of nowhere and whacks him with a belt. The five applaud him and he is invited into the house. At 8pm, PC Chernov arrests Junichi for two months. Everyone at Genesiscide College cheers, due to their hatred for him. A policeman then goes on Junichi's computer and finds 6GB worth of pirated music and pictures of corpses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 episodes